1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for dispensing product from a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual activated actuator cap for engaging and actuating a valve assembly of a pressurized container.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressurized containers are commonly used to store and dispense volatile materials, such as air fresheners, deodorants, insecticides, germicides, decongestants, perfumes, and the like. The volatile materials are typically stored in a pressurized and liquefied state within the container. A release valve with an outwardly extending valve stem may be provided to facilitate the release of the volatile material, whereby activation of the valve via the valve stem causes volatile material to flow from the container through the valve stem and into the outside atmosphere. The release valve may typically be activated by tilting, depressing, or otherwise displacing the valve stem.
Actuators, dispensers, overcaps, etc., may sometimes be used to assist in dispensing pressurized fluid from a container. Such discharge devices may include a mechanism for engaging the valve stem of the container. Some actuator mechanisms may include linkages that apply downward pressure to depress the valve stem and open the valve within the container. Other actuating mechanisms may instead apply radial pressure where the container has a tilt-activated valve stem. In any case, these actuating mechanisms provide a relatively convenient and easy to use interface for end users.
Conventional actuating mechanisms include either an actuating button or an actuating trigger. Traditional actuating buttons have a discharge orifice situated within the button that defines a duct through which liquid product may pass. The duct is typically defined to lead and engage the valve stem of an associated container. Thus, when dispensement is desired, a user may depress the actuator button, which in turn depresses or tilts the valve stem and opens the valve within the associated container, thereby releasing the contents of the container through the discharge duct and out of the discharge orifice.
Alternatively, an actuating trigger may be used to dispense liquid product from an associated container. Actuating trigger mechanisms typically include a moveable trigger attached to a pivot or hinge point on the actuator body. The actuator body may include a discharge orifice that defines a duct through which liquid product may pass. The duct may typically be defined to lead to and engage the valve stem of the associated container. The trigger may be biased by engagement with the valve stem or an additional spring return such that the trigger remains in a neutral unactuating position when no product is desired to be dispensed. When product dispensement is desired, a user may grasp the actuator and pull the trigger with enough force to overcome any bias. Actuation of the trigger mechanism may thereby actuate an associated nozzle piece or valve stem on the container, thereby releasing pressurized product to the outside atmosphere through the dispensing duct.
A distinct segment of consumers prefer to use actuating triggers, while others favor traditional actuating buttons. Each has its pros and cons. Buttons are a tried and true approach, but the relatively awkward gripping and finger placement may be uncomfortable for some. While trigger mechanisms have evolved as a viable alternative, such triggers may be difficult to mold or manufacture because of the numerous parts necessary for adequate functionality. Additionally, there may be switching costs that limit the viability of actuating triggers as an alternative for users who have grown accustomed to actuating buttons.